Little brother
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Jack has not been taking care of himself and Sawyer is there to make sure he does. WARNING spanking in this story!


**Warning: ** Will contain spanking, mild language. If you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

**Flames:** will be ignored…__

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

"Hey Doc lets go have a talk."

"I am not really in the mood Sawyer."

"I wasn't asking you," Sawyer said firmly.

Jack looked up in surprise he had never heard that tone from Sawyer before. He got up and followed him into the jungle.

"What do you want Sawyer? I really just want to be left alone."

"You have been moody and short with everyone ever since you got back from the other Island. You and me are going to sit down and have ourselves a girly moment."

"Sawyer I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well Doc I really don't care what you want, I care about what you need. And you need to talk this out. I am actually kind of worried about you."

"Don't be I don't deserve it."

"See that! That right there. Your attitude towards yourself is making me concerned. You aren't taking care of yourself. When was the last time you ate?"

"Why do you care?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Believe it or not Doc I like you and I think of you my annoying little brother.

Jack looked at Sawyer, "really? Because I think of you as the big brother I never wanted."

Sawyer laughed, "Now that we agree that we are family you are going to listen to me. And answer my questions."

"I am fine Sawyer you don't have to worry over me." They made their way to the hatch.

"When was the last time you ate a real meal?" Jack sat down in the kitchen and Sawyer busied himself on making lunch.

"Um three days ago," Jack said quietly. Sawyer turned around and gave Jack a worried look.

"And water how much have drank?"

"A bottle."

"One?" Sawyer said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Jack! Are you trying to kill yourself! You are constantly on us about staying hydrated!"

Jack blushed at the reprimand. "Well I wasn't thirsty!" Jack's argument was weak even to his own ears.

"You are neglecting yourself on purpose!" Sawyer yelled.

Jack winced he knew he was in trouble, but he didn't have the strength to really get into it right now with Sawyer. "Not on purpose Sawyer," Jack said quietly.

"Yes you are! You are punishing yourself!"

"I feel so much guilt Sawyer. I feel like it's crushing me. All those people died because of me. And then I was going to bring back help and failed! I am just so sorry Sawyer," Jack cried.

Sawyer softened and went over to stand by Jack. "Little brother I was really hoping I wasn't going to have to this but it looks like I am going to have to."

"Have to what?"

"Punish you."

Jack looked at Sawyer tears were falling down his face, "nothing you do could make what I have done better. I am already punishing myself."

"This is not punishment this is torture. And we need you healthy you are the only Doctor we have."

"Yeah a Doctor that gets people killed."

"That's it!" Sawyer yanked Jack out of his seat and spun Jack around he landed a three hard swats on Jack's backside.

"OW Sawyer," Jack whined.

"You did not kill anybody!" Sawyer took off his belt he doubled it over.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked nervously.

"I am going to spank your sorry ass! You want punishment I am going to give it to you."

Jack looked horrified, "Sawyer NO! Not like that. I meant like beat the crap out of me or chain me to a tree not spank me! I am not a little kid," Jack whined.

"You sound like one to me little brother. And you need this." Sawyer pulled Jack into the bedroom and shut the door.

"No!" Jack tried to pull away but he was too weak. He wasn't giving Sawyer much of a fight.

"I wasn't asking you Jack. After I am done you are going to sleep, then get up take a shower, drink lots of water and I will have Kate make you a full meal then you will go back to bed. Understood?"

Jack wasn't use to being treated this way he was always the one in charge and taking care of everybody. He looked at Sawyer trying to accept his fate. "Do you have to use a belt? He asked quietly. If he was going to get punished he would prefer not to get whipped.

"You can go over my knee if you want?" Sawyer grinned.

Jack blushed. "No thanks."

Sawyer let go of Jack's arm and gently pushed him towards the bed. "Lean over the bed."

Jack took a step towards the bed. He thought he would try one last plea, "I promise to eat from now on and drink water."

Sawyer crossed his arms and glared at Jack, "Get over the bed."

Jack made no move to obey. His mind was going a million miles per minute. Was Sawyer really going to do this to him? Where the hell was Kate she would be against this whole thing.

"You just lost your pants."

"What! Why!"

"For stalling."

Jack just stayed where he was in front of the bed. "But Sawyer," Jack whined. He played with the hem of his shirt. "Please is there any other way."

"Yes there is actually."

"Really?" Jack asked surprised he could get out of this embarrassing situation.

"You have to leave the camp. And go off on your own."

"What? NO! Wait." Jack didn't want to leave these people where his family.

Sawyer had never seen the Doctor act like this. This version of the Doc before him was nervous, unsure of himself, and he whined like a five year old. It was amusing to know that the perfect Doc was human after all and was scared to death of a spanking. Sawyer himself grew up with getting his ass tanned every other day, but he had earned it most of the time.

"Sawyer?"

"What Jack?"

"I am sorry."

"I know you are buddy. Lean over the bed." Jack still didn't obey.

"You are starting to get on my nerves. You just lost your shorts, next you will be going over my knees and you will still get the belt, and if you don't obey then we can be back here tonight before you go to bed." Sawyer took a bold step towards Jack. Showing him he was serious.

Jack took a step back bumping into the bunk bed. "You are a jerk Sawyer!" Jack turned around and shoved his pants and boxers down and threw himself on the bed.

"Quit being a drama queen. "

"Sawyer don't do this!" Jack begged.

"Sorry little brother this is long overdue I won't let you continue to hurt yourself."

Sawyer brought the belt down. Jack let out a frustrated cry and kicked his legs. Sawyer rolled his eyes and continued to bring the belt down over and over again. He would hit the same spot three times then move a little lower and repeat. Jack would cry out and kick his legs in frustration. When Sawyer was going down for a second time over the already tender flesh Jack put both his hands back.

"STOP!" He sobbed

"Ok we will stop for a minute. Tell me why I am doing this Jack."

"You have got to be kidding me," he cried. "You are spanking the daylights out of me and now want to talk about it!"

"I can continue," Sawyer brought the belt down on his palms enough to give him a good sting.

"OW! Alright I will talk," Jack whined. "I had an attitude with you and everybody else," This was hard for Jack to admit his wrong doings.

"We understand why. What else?"

"I wasn't taking care of myself, I let you all down, and I let myself down," Jack cried.

Sawyer went and touched Jack's back. "You didn't let us down you were trying to save us Jack you did the best you could. And yes it sucks that others died in the process but that was not your fault. The Others did that. Not you."

"You don't blame me at all?"

"NO! And neither does anyone else."

"I really am sorry for everything," Jack whimpered.

"Yes I know little brother. I am going to finish please move your hands." Jack obeyed and Sawyer brought the belt down ten more times on Jack's sit spots. Jack sobbed his way through them. For the final swat Sawyer brought the belt down hard on the center of his backside. Causing Jack to cry and arch his back.

"OW," Jack sobbed over and over. Sawyer pulled Jack's briefs up then helped him into bed.

"OW!"

"Well let's hope I don't have to do that again."

Jack stood up and nodded his head in agreement. He put both hands on his tender backside and rubbed. He didn't care how childish he looked he was in pain.

"If you don't care of yourself I will. And don't test me. This sucked for me more than it sucked for you."

"I doubt that." Sawyer and Jack talked a little while longer until Sawyer saw Jack start to sway a little.

"Lie down and sleep I will wake you for dinner."

"Sawyer thank you."

"You're welcome little brother."

Jack woke up and to Kate sitting and reading a magazine across the room.

"Hey how long have I been out?"

"For three hours. How are you? Sawyer told me what he did to you."

Jack blushed. "I didn't realize Sawyer cared about me. I got a new nickname."

"What's that," Kate laughed.

"Little brother," Jack said while blushing again.

"That is really sweet Jack. Sawyer would never tell you to your face but he loves you."

"I realized that half way through my beat down."

"Sawyer wants you to take a shower and eat dinner. He said you had to finish everything on your plate."

"What is he my mom now to? Jeeze I will eat how much I want." Jack got out of bed.

"Is that so?" Sawyer said walking in. Jack paled.

"Hey Sawyer I was going to take a shower," Jack slipped past Sawyer. But he got one good swat in.

"OW!" Jack yelled.

"You will eat all your dinner little brother or we will be back here for round two."

"Alright alright I will." Jack said as he ran to the bathroom. Jack took a long shower, shaved and trimmed his hair. When he came out Kate set a plate full of food in front of him.

"I have to eat all of this?"

"No you don't." Jack sighed in relief.

"But if you don't you have to deal with Sawyer," Kate said while leaving the room.

Jack groaned and picked up his fork he began to dig into his food. After he was done eating he was exhausted he went to the bedroom and laid down on the bottom bunk.

He thought about how the day went and blushed a little. He wasn't use to being taken care of. His dad made him rely on himself at a very young age. And his mom supported whatever his dad wanted. Having Sawyer and Kate take care of him today was really nice he finally felt like he had a real family.

_**Please Review! Thank you!**_


End file.
